Mother
by KillerMiget
Summary: Kai never had his mother. Everyone else did, and they were spending the day together.Hilary, Max, Kenny,Rei, and Tyson... or so Kai thinks everyone has their mother. Oneshot TyKa


okay, I know I should be updating _'what only stormy eyes have seen' _but this idea come to me and i couldn't get it to leave me alone. It was ment to put up for mother's day, but wasn't letting me put up any stories, so it can go up now. Any way, enjoy and reviwe, It would make my day : D

* * *

Kai just sat there with a glare. he hated today with a passion that rivalled the one he even used when Beyblading. everyone was just walking around, all happy go lucky, with ladies holding bunches of flowers and small little gift. Everywhere was covered in banners telling people to remember what day it was and to buy there presents here or there. It was sickening. It was depressing. It was mother's day. 

Kai was sitting on his bench in the park, watching all the smaller children playing with there mothers all happy and carefree. He looked on as women and there families had small picnics together, making happy memories for when they are old and grey. He watched as people did what they would every year on this day. Tell their mothers that their child loves them. Kai couldn't help but feel jealous.

He had never gotten to do that with his mother. Hell, he didn't even know who his mother was. The only family he knew, much to his grief, was that sorry piece of crap he had to call his grandfather. Kai's scowl just got bigger at that though. He never was allowed to ask what she was like. What colour her hair was, what she was liked. All he knew was he was born and she was gone. Kai didn't even know her name.

Everyone else on the bladebreakers team had gone home to see their mother. Kai remembered last night how everyone was making plans on what they where going to do and he couldn't cover the frown that come upon his face as he did.

Everyone was sitting around the small dinner table in the dojo, chatting away happy as can be, while Rei brought out the dishes. Max was sitting next to Tyson, who was opposite Kai. Kenny and Hilary sat at the end and a space was left for Rei next to Kai. As the food came out, Tyson would slip a little into his mouth, resulting in Hilary throwing something at him which would cause those two to argue. Once everything was settled and people had started to eat, the dreaded topic arouse, what where they doing tomorrow.

Hilary was quick to tell everyone how she was going to take her mother away for the day to a spa where they would get to know each other more and relax together _"like on a true mother daughter weekend"_

Kenny's dad was going to close the noodle hut for the day and they were all going to a science centre for a fun day out. _"ma ma will love it"_

Rei, was taking a flight later that day to get back to china to spend two days in his village telling his mother all this wonders of Japan. "_she always loves to listen to my stories!"_

Max wouldn't shut up about going over to America to see his 'mommy'. _"I'm gonna give her the biggest hug when I see her haha"_

and Tyson had said ... well, he hadn't said anything now that Kai thought about it. Actually now that Kai really thought about it, he had never even hear Tyson mention his mother...

all he had said was, "_I always get her flowers..."_

Kai got lost in his thoughts again, not noticing it getting a darker as the weather changed. He didn't really care though, he was just so jealous. He wanted to go and get to know his mum more like Hilary. He wanted to go someplace that his mother would love. He wanted to have someone want to listen to what Japan was like. he wanted to have someone to hug and give flowers to...

'okay, so really I want to give Tyson a hug and maybe some flowers but still...'

Kai failed to notice the small pair of feet coming to block his attempt at glaring a hole into the floor but he did quickly become aware once the owner of the feet spoke to him.

"Kai?...dude, what you doing out here on you own?"

Looking up, Kai saw the younger teen with the midnight blue hair looking right back at him. He wasn't warring his hat like he usually does and the festive yellow top with the red coat had gone. Instead the teen standing in front of him was warring all black. Black top with the Japanese design and buttons, just like the ones they were to school, and black trousers. In his hand he was holding a bunch of white lilies.

"Kai?... hello, what are you staring at?"

'The hottie in front of me'

"Nothing Tyson...you off to see your mother" asked Kai as he motioned to the flowers in Tyson's hand while he started to get up.

"Huh?...oh, yeah I was just on my way there." Tyson smiled at the two toned boy, and even thought the day around them at the moment was gloomy, Kai could feel the world bright up thanks to that smile.

Kai turned to go, thinking of just finding a place to wait the rest of the day out, which really just meant to sulk some more, when a small hand grabbed his. Turning back, Kai was met with two big midnight eyes, looking at him. Kai could feel himself shiver, and he wasn't to sure it was because of the cold.

"Hay Kai? You…um...want to come with me?" Tyson asked in a small voice, almost as if he was unsure about what he was saying.

"Tyson...I don't think that's a good idea, its mothers day...your mother want to spend time with you...not some stranger tagging along"

'He is only asking because he feels sorry for me...' Kai thought bitterly, he hated when people pitied him.

"Please Kai, I only have to give her these flowers, then we can go, I... I really don't want to do it on my own..." Tyson looked downward, his hair covering his face. He looked so lost.

'Oh crap...' How the hell was Kai meant to say no to that.?

"Okay Tyson. I'll come" the response was immediate, Tyson looked up, and was all bright and happy again.

"THANKS KAI, come on then, the place will close soon..." with that Tyson stared off, towards the other end of the park, leaving Kai to wonder...

'What place?'

They walked in silence. It wasn't a strained silence, it was just that neither had anything to say to the other. They came out of the park a while ago and where just walking down a quite street. Kai wasn't really sure where they where heading, but he trusted Tyson knew where he was going. He noticed the weather get darker, threatening to pour down on them, but Kai just ignored it and carried on.

After a short space of time, the younger boy in front of him stopped in front of two very big and gothic looking gates. Kai could only stare and frown.

'Why is Tyson taking me to the cemetery?' Kai watched as the dragon went thought the gates and made his way over to a section of the graveyard.

Kai followed not wanting to lose sight of his crush. Keeping just a few steps back so he was slightly behind him as they walked taking in sight of all the other gravestones.

"There you are." Tyson said as he ran over to a white grave. The stone was simple. Just a small piece of white stone with flowers carved out in its design.

Kai's eyes fell onto the writing as Tyson just stood there looking at the small little shire to the person under it.

_Kayniyo Kinomiya _

_Taken away from us _

_26th march 1996_

_loved mother, wife and daughter_

_"we hope you no longer feel pain"_

Kai read the word over and over not believing what he was really seeing. This gravestone. It belonged to..

"mum, meet someone very special to me, his name is Kai,"

Tyson spoke softly, his words sounding strained as he tried not to cry. Kai could only watch as the small Japanese boy placed the white innocent flowers onto the grave. They went so well with the headstone, everything matched perfectly.

Kai just stood back waiting for Tyson to stop talking to the grave. He was telling it simple things, how he was doing, what everyone was up to, just like you would to your own mother.

'Today...his mother died on this day, on mothers day..' Kai couldn't believe how ionic it was...to lose ones mother on the day you celebrate having one.

"Thanks for coming with me Kai...I hate coming on my own, but Hiro and dad our never around, and gramps doesn't like to come, says its to depressing to think his daughter is laying in the ground like that, so I usually end up coming alone..." Tyson trailed off, his eyes becoming glazed as he stared off somewhere in the graveyard.

"Anytime Tyson..."

'anywhere' Kai thought to himself.

Did Tyson come all alone every year like he said, to talk to a stone, which was all that was left to represent his mother laying there.

"What was she like..." Kai stiffened. He hadn't meant to ask the question out loud, but he just wanted to know. He didn't know what a mother was like, he had never experienced it...

"She...was..." Tyson's voice wavered, but he kept going.

"She was gentle, and kind...always thinking of others and then herself. Apparently I look just like her, gramps said its one of the reasons dad works away all the time...it breaks his heart to look at me and remember her.."

That made Kai angry. How dumb was it to not be with your son because he looks like your dead wife. Okay it might hurt, but imagine how Tyson feels, every time he sees himself, he has to see his dead mother.

'That bastard! next time I see him I'm gonna..'

"She died holding me."

"What...?" Kai mentally hit himself for that, 'Real smooth Kai,'

"She had been in so much pain... we all knew she was going to die..., they said it was cancer. she was crying so I went in her room and gave her a cuddle. ...dad and Hiro where out somewhere... I only said 'happy mothers day' and she just slipped away" Rain had started to fall, covering the two teens and the graves in water.

Tyson looked up towards the sky, and Kai watched in traced as warm tears mixed with the cool rain.

It was a few moment before either moved.

Tyson jumped as two strong arms went around him. Turning around, he came face to face with Kai's chest.

"I'm sorry..." Kai didn't know what else to say, he didn't even know what he was saying sorry for.

Before, he had been jealous at how everyone was having so much fun with their families, upset at never knowing his own mother, but now... Kai couldn't help but think how he was lucky.

He had never had his mother to lose her, and in a way, the Beybreakers had become his family.

'Which one of us is more lucky, the one who never had a mother, or the one who lost his mother..'

Kai's grip got tighter as these and similar thoughts went though his head.

"Kai..." Tyson looked up, he had always been slightly shorter then Kai thanks to his Asian traits. Kai, looking down, met the boys eyes.

"You wont be alone again Ty" the two faces came closer and closer until their lips met.

The rain stopped as the two pulled apart. Neither said anything as they left hand in hand. A small smile on Kai's Face.

'Maybe today wasn't so bad after all'

* * *

welll that was it, crap I know, but still reviwe because you have nothing else to do 


End file.
